SBM-Sailor Ball Muyo
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is my first fic that I didn't do in the first person or include Kojiro. R&R please


It was a quiet morning over the Musaki household. "It's too quiet, something's not right" Tenchi thought while working in the garden. Suddenly an explosion rocked the house and Tenchi could hear a certain princess' shrill high pitched voice all the way from the garden. "Now everything's normal." Tenchi said with a sigh of relief. He was in a hurry to finish his chores and sword practice so he could get to his school's festival on time, and for once he didn't have to work in it. Back at the house, however, Ayeka was busy trying to find a way to keep Ryoko from going to the festival, Washu was working in her lab on a new energy source that would top her previous four, Sasami was cooking Tenchi's lunch so Ryo-ohki could take it out to him. Tenchi's father was busy at work with so much to do he had to get a room at a hotel near his office to get it done as soon as possible. Yosho was busy meditating at the shrine and did not want to be disturbed. Tenchi had finally got done with his chores and when he got home he could barely drag his feet to the couch, not that Ayeka or Ryoko wouldn't love to help him to the couch so they could spend more time with him than the others could. Back in town, Mihoshi and Kiyone were busy with their new part time jobs. This was the first time Kiyone listened to Mihoshi's advice to be security at the festival so they could be near their friends during the festival.  
  
Meanwhile at the other side of the town, A tall man with spikey black hair, was trying to convince his wife to let their son stop studying long enough for him to have some fun. "No Goku," the woman said, "I don't want my little Gohan to miss anymore of his studying and THAT'S FINAL!!!" Goku could have forced his wife to let their son go after their adventure on the ex-Planet Namek where he became a legendary Super Saiyan, he had more power than almost anyone on the planet the only person he wasn't much stronger than was Vageta, A man that was two feet shorter than Goku with hair that stood straight up and since he was a prince, Vageta was stubborn and determined to be the strongest fighter the universe has ever known. "Chi-chi, please let Gohan go with us to the festival, he's already as smart as my last teacher in high school." Gohan was listening behind the door as Goku and Chi-chi argued about if he could go or not. Meanwhile on the outskirts of town, Vageta was having a quick sparring lesson with his son from the future, Trunks. Trunks was a boy about 17 and had light purple hair parted down the middle. Bulma came out of the house and ran over to stop the two men from the fight and to tell them to get ready to go to Tokyo so they could spend the day as a family, and to try to get Trunks to let them know things about the future. She left her young baby Trunks with her dad, and ten they all left for the city in her hover car.  
  
Inside the city limits, a black cat walked over to a young girl's bed where she was sleeping, again, and proceeded to pounce on her to wake her up which had become the only way to do so since she was a heavy sleeper. The girl jumped up with a shriek and wound up launching the cat to the other wall. "Really Serena, you should try not to sleep so late. The others are waiting for us." The cat said. "I know Luna I know, I just got so excited about this festival I couldn't sleep last night." Serena said. Then a young girl with hair in the same style as Serena's only shorter and pink instead of blond came into the room and stared at Serena. "Are you just waking up? Come on lets hurry up and go or we'll be late, again." The young girl said. "Shut up Reene, I'll be ready in a minute." Serena shouted. They then went to the nearest shrine where their friend happened to work and where they almost always meet. She saw Raye, Mina, Leeta, and Amy all waiting for her by the fire except for Artemus, a white cat about the size of Luna, who was sleeping at the bottom of the steps. "Serena, you're late again meatball head." Raye said impatiently. the other girls just laughed to themselves. Leeta looked at Raye, then Serena and said "Can we go now? I don't want to be the last ones there, and all the cute single guys are taken." Amy just rolled her eyes and thought how boy crazy Leeta was.  
  
The festival had started a little before lunch and was quickly packed. Kiyone and Mihoshi looked desperately for Tenchi but they couldn't see them due to all of the other people. Tenchi was walking around trying to stay away from the other girls that came with him hoping he could spend one day with out them hanging all over him. Ryoko had walked into the game section of the festival and watched all the men try the bell ringer game where they hit the pad with a hammer to try and ring the bell to win prizes for their girlfriends. After watching for ten minutes Ryoko pushed her way through and paid the dollar to try. The nearby guys offered to help her pick up her hammer so she wouldn't hurt herself. Ryoko just pushed them away and hit the target, the stopper flew up and smashed into the bell making it ring for a few minutes. Ryoko laughed and shouted "I am stronger than any man here" "I'll take that challenge" a low voice said from behind her. Ryoko turned around to find a short man with spikey hair sticking straight up with his hands across his chest. He then walked up and grabbed the hammer with one hand and smashed it into the target. He caused the bell to ring for a few seconds longer than Ryoko did. Ryoko just frowned and took the hammer from the man who now had a stupid smirk on his face. Ryoko held the hammer above her head and smashed down on it again, making the bell ring for a minute longer than the last time. The man just laughed and took the hammer in both hands and smashed down on the hammer breaking the target and knocking the bell from its mounted position. The operator of the game demanded that the man paid him back for damages to the game. The man answered by grabbing the man by the collar and saying "The prince of all Saiyans does not have to pay for anything on this stupid planet if he doesn't want to." He then threw the game operator to the other side of the tent and walked off. Ryoko forgot about finding Tenchi and chased after that man. Ayeka had taken Sasami to the cooking booths hoping Tenchi might be around when they ran into Mihoshi who was eating cotton candy. "Hiya, how are you doing? There's so much great food here, I love it." the blond detective said cheerfully. Kiyone had gone to inspect the busted game that everyone was talking about. She helped the operator off the floor and asked him if a woman with spikey hair did this. "No," The man said "it was a short man with spikey hair sticking straight up. That woman chased after him. The man didn't even pay for it, he just threatened me and left." Kiyone turned and saw where the people were spreading away from a central point where the guy who broke the machine probably was.   
  
Goku entered himself into every eating contest he could find, and always won, then he entered himself into a snack eating contest with a blond headed girl who eyed the snacks like she hadn't eaten in years. Goku noticed a guy in front of the crowd trying to hide his face and assumed he was her boyfriend. The contest began and Goku started eating away, a few seconds into the contest and he had already eaten the first plate, but so had the blond girl. Goku was starting to get in the lead when he heard a familiar voice call out fir him. "Goku, where are you? You better not be in another eating contest again!" Chi-chi shouted over the crowd. Goku's eyes opened in panic, "I forfeit the contest." Goku said as he quickly powered up enough to fly off at an incredible speed.   
  
Gohan had gone to the booth section to buy something to eat and maybe some for Icarus, Sasami was also there looking for new meal ideas to make for Tenchi. A delicious smell hit both of their noses at the same time and Gohan arrived a few seconds earlier due to his speed from fighting. The booth was to tall for him to see over so he started to hover in the air until he could put his hands on the top and make it look like he was pulling himself up. Sasami got there and got depressed when she couldn't see over the top. She saw a boy hanging up to the point where he could see and called up to him to ask what there was. "There's lots of great food it's hard to describe" Gohan said to the girl down below, then dropped to the floor, "My name's Gohan. What's yours?" Gohan said. Sasami smiled and replied "I'm Sasami, and this is Ryo-ohki." "Myaa" Ryo-ohki said. Gohan laughed and asked Sasami if she would like to see what there was. "Sure, but how will we get up there?" Sasami asked. Gohan looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Hold onto my hand and I'll get us up there." Sasami held on to his hand with a skeptical look as Ryo-ohki jumped to the top impatiently. When Gohan had a good grip on her hand he started to float up to the top again. Sasami looked at the ground in disbelief. "I'm flying off the ground, this is so cool." Sasami thought to herself, then she looked up to see how close to the top they were. Gohan then pulled her up to the top with Ryo-ohki, who jumped in surprise when Sasami touched her.   
  
Raye, Leeta, Mina and Amy had started to look for Serena when A short man with black spikey hair started pushing his way through the crowd like they were paper dolls. A few seconds later a woman with spikey cyan hair also passed through calling after the first guy, only she seemed to be floating. Raye stared after them trying to figure out why she felt a strange feeling around them. Leeta broke Raye's concentration by saying "What a jerk. Somebody should teach him some manners." With that said the Brown hared sailor scout ran off after them.  
  
Tenchi was in the cafeteria they opened when Sakuya came up to him. "Hey Tenchi, how are you doing." she said with her usual cheerfulness. "Oh, hey Sakuya I didn't see you." Tenchi said relieved that someone familiar, who didn't fight for him, was nearby. "There's so much food here I was afraid you wouldn't let me cook for you anymore." Sakuya said. "They can't feed me enough food to make me do that to you." Tenchi said with a smile. While they talked, a blue hared woman came into the cafeteria with a tall guy with purple hair parted down the middle. They both had a jacket on with a capital c inside a circle, which Tenchi recognized as the new Capsule Corp. logo. He assumed the two were either a couple or siblings, but when the purple hared guy called the girl mom, Tenchi got curious. The two got their food and took the nearest available seat, which happened to be next to Tenchi and Sakuya. Tenchi tried to put why the guy called her mom out of his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally Sakuya spoke up and introduced them. "Hi, my name's Sakuya, and this is Tenchi. May I ask who you are?" Sakuya said. "My name is Trunks," the boy said, "and this is my m.." he was interrupted by the girl quickly jabbing him in the ribs, which didn't seem to hurt him but gave him the idea to shut up. "I'm Bulma. I'm his cousin." the girl quickly said. Tenchi leaned near Trunks and quietly said "I thought you called her your mom. But I can't see how that could be." Trunks sat up right and whispered something to Bulma. "I think we'd better eat outside. Come on Trunks." Bulma said as she and Trunks quickly took their plates and left Tenchi and Sakuya to finish their meals together.  
  
Trunks and Bulma left the cafeteria and sat on the benches outside. "How could he have heard me when I called you mom?" Trunks asked Bulma. "I don't know, but you almost made it worse when you nearly called me mom again." Bulma said. The finished their meals and threw the trash away. Bulma noticed something was puzzling Trunks so she asked what was wrong. "I could feel some sort of power level coming out of that guy, almost the same as Krillen's power." Trunks said. Bulma looked back at the cafeteria's entrance in time to see Tenchi walk out, by himself. He'd somehow managed to get away from Sakuya. Bulma called him over to where they where, then they lead them to an area that was practically deserted. "O.K. talk, how did you know I was his mother?" Bulma asked Tenchi. Before Tenchi could answer Trunks asked him "What's this power I feel coming from you?" Tenchi started to get nervous how did they know about his Jurian powers. "Well, I heard him call you mom, but as for the power you feel, I don't know what you are talking about." Tenchi finally said. He turned to leave but found Trunks standing in front of him again and jumped back in surprise. High above the festival Two floating logs were looking for Tenchi, and saw him in between Trunks and Bulma. "Oh no Kamadake, we must tell Princess Ayeka about his right away." the Red log said. "Yes I agree we must find her at once Azaka." the Blue log replied.   
  
Ryoko finally caught up to the spikey black hared guy, and teleported in front of him to stop him. He jumped back in surprise, then punched forward so fast she couldn't even see his fist until he hit her stomach. She was out of breath for a few minutes and by the time she recovered, the other guy was gone. She teleported to the top of one of the tents to get a good look around until she saw him at the arm wrestling contest. She teleported to the contest area and watched him arm wrestle for a while. His first match was against a weight lifter with muscles the size of boulders. He laughed at the black hared guy and declared an easy victory. They locked hands and started arm wrestling. Ryoko couldn't believe her eyes, the Black hared guy still had his arm up right. He seemed to be looking around, as the muscle head was straining to move his arm down. He started straining so much, he used both hands, and his whole body to try to move his arm. The guy with black hair looked at him and said "Oh have you started already?" then he threw the other guy to the ground with just a turn of his wrist. Who else is foolish enough to challenge Vageta?" Ryoko looked around for another idiot to try to beat him after she saw that. To her surprise someone did volunteer. It was another guy with spikey black hair only his hair went everywhere, and he was taller. "Humph, I figured you would try Kakarot, very well then lets go." Vageta said Ryoko thought this match would be the same as the last but instead when the fight started, they both were straining to move the others arm to the table. They were starting to strain so hard she was surprised their hair didn't fall out, and she was really surprised when it turned golden yellow and both of their hair was standing straight up. Finally the new guy managed to get Vageta's arm on the table and their hair turned back to black. Just then Kiyone showed up and stared at Vageta. "Is he the guy that broke the machine and didn't pay, Ryoko?" Kiyone asked. "Yup, that's him alright." Ryoko said. Kiyone walked up to Vageta and slapped her fist on the table. "Alright you, you're coming with me to pay for the machine you broke." Kiyone said. Vageta just looked at her and laughed in her face. "You expect me to pay for something that I broke when I was told to hit it as hard as I could? Are you stupid." Vageta said. Just then Mihoshi came up and asked Kiyone what she was doing. "I'm trying to do my job here Mihoshi, unlike you." Kiyone said looking at Mihoshi. When she turned around, Vageta was no longer there. "Where'd he go?" Kiyone asked. She turned back to Mihoshi who was looking straight up. Kiyone looked up to see that Vageta had taken to the sky and was now hovering several feet above the crowd. Goku soon joined him and persuaded him to go pay the debt.  
  
Amy had been inspecting the damaged machine trying to figure out what could have done it. She pulled her pocket computer out and typed on the keys. "Whoever did this must have been from the Negaverse" she thought to herself. Leeta had given up on looking for the guy that bumped into her and was looking for cute guys to pick up. Mina was also looking for cute guys when she met up with Leeta, and they decided to look for cute twins instead. Serena was dragging Darien and Reene through the food booths when the saw a boy and a girl on a higher booth ledge and wondered how the got up there. "Are they brother and sister or what?" Serena asked. Darien just rolled his eyes as Reene ran over to them. "Excuse me," Reene asked the two of them, "How did you get up there?" The boy looked over the side and lowered his arm as low as it would go. Serena and Darien watched as the boy pulled Reene up onto the ledge where they were with one hand. "Why aren't you that strong Darien?" Serena asked him jokingly. Darien just stared forward at the boy who was probably only Reene's age, and could lift a girl in the air with one hand. Serena didn't get why Darien was so surprised until a minute later. "How did he pick Reene up with one hand?" she asked to no one in particular. Reene turned around and said, "You're just now figuring that out Meatball head?" She then turned around to her two new friends and continued talking when Darien and Serena got closer. "I'm the daughter of the Future queen of the moon Queen Serenity and I can become Sailor MiniMoon." Reene said with a boasting smile on her face. Serena and Darien both rushed to cover Reene's mouth to keep her from telling them any more secrets. Gohan and Sasami seemed unimpressed and Darien thought they didn't believe her. "So my dad is one of the last pure blood Saiyans and the strongest fighter in the universe now that he can be a super Saiyan. I am only half Saiyan but I have the same powers he has, and I can survive on my own for months." Gohan said. Sasami looked at Reene and said "I'm the sister of the royal princess of Jurai and this is my friend Ryo-ohki, she can change into a huge spaceship whenever she wants to." "Myaa" Ryo-ohki said. Serena saw the rabbit/cat thing on Sasami's head move and Jumped back. Suddenly, a young looking red hared woman popped up from behind the counter, startling Gohan to the point where he fell off the ledge. They all watched as he just dusted himself off and jumped back up. Sasami just smiled and said "Little Washu where have you been?" "I was just gathering info from everyone about the guy that broke the strength tester." Sasami said "Don't you mean the woman that broke it?" "No, the game operator had said it was a short guy with spiky black hair." Gohan just groaned and said "Vageta's here too" Washu looked at Gohan and asked "You know the guy who did that?" Gohan just shrugged and said "Either him or it was my dad, but he has more control than that, and he's not short." Serena tapped Gohan on the shoulder to get him to turn around and then asked him "what does your dad look like?" Gohan then described Goku to Serena and she thought for a moment before she realized she had already met him. "Oh yeah, I remember him. I was in the eating contest with him." Serena said. Reene just looked at her through the corner of her eye and said "I bet you out ate him and everyone in that contest." Serena just glared at Reene while Darien said "Actually, he almost won the contest when a woman started calling out for him and saying he better not be in the eating contest and he took off so fast it looked like he was.." "Flying." Gohan said interrupting him. Darien looked at Gohan and asked him how he knew what he was going to say. "It's because he can fly. We can focus our ki to make a neutral gravity zone around us allowing us to fly." Gohan said. "Interesting. Gohan can you come to my lab real quick? I'd like to run some test on you to learn about your powers." Washu said with a smile. Gohan was about to say no when Sasami gave him a look that said that Washu wouldn't hurt him. Gohan shrugged and said "Alright but I'll need to make sure my mom says it's O.K. or she'll be mad." "O.K. where is she? We can ask her now." Washu said opening a portal.  
  
Azaka and Kamadake had finally located Princess Ayeka and told her about Tenchi's trouble, Ryoko happened to be nearby when they told her and she rushed out to them and demanded that they tell her where he is. "He's outside the Cafeteria tent." Azaka said. Ayeka then got on Kamadake and Ryoko flew beside her as they went to help Tenchi. Trunks had pushed Tenchi to the point where he activated his Jurian battle armor and activated the Tenchi sword. Trunks just went Super Saiyan and pulled his own sword. They were about to start fighting when a laser blast flew at Trunk's head. Trunks didn't even flinch as the blast hit his energy barrier and was canceled out. Tenchi looked up to see Ryoko hovering in the air, then she was joined by Azaka and Kamadake. Trunks just looked at them and told Bulma to get somewhere safe. They were about to start fighting again when Goku appeared and stopped them. "what's going on here?" he asked. He looked at trunks and saw he had gone super Saiyan, "Trunks you know you're not supposed to go super Saiyan when you fight normal people, even though I'd rather you didn't fight at all." Goku flew down to Tenchi and said "I'm sorry about this, Trunks is still getting used to his powers and he overreacts at times." "Oh, well that's alright. I'm used to fighting to, I guess, except they do most of the fighting." Tenchi said and he and Goku started to laugh nervously. Their laugh was cut short when a familiar voice to Trunks and Goku split the air "Goku!! Where are you?! Your son just left with a group of strangers that had a funny cat." Ryoko and Ayeka were on the ground and Azaka and Kamidake disappeared at the sound of the voice. Ryoko looked to find that Goku and Trunks had disappeared too.  
  
Leeta had been shopping for clothes and looking for guys for hours when she ran into Serena and Darien, who seemed to be confused. "Hey how are you doing?" Leeta said jumping out in front of them. "Hey Leeta. You would not believe the weird things that happen around here." Serena proceeded to tell Leeta about the things she has seen so far and Leeta told of what she saw as well. "That's amazing," Leeta said, "there seem to be more than one person with secrets around here." Luna and Artimis came running up to them faster then they would normally run. "S..S..Serena," Luna panted, "I feel several people around here are too strong to be regular humans." "You don't say" Serena said sarcastically. "We've already met a few of them and they appear to be little kids." Darien explained. "Reene was already telling them about how she is a sailor scout, and the other two kids said they were and alien princess and the son of the strongest alien in the universe." Serena said. "Speaking of whom, where is Reene?" Artimis said looking around. "She disappeared behind the food stand where they were talking." Serena said. Mina, who has had her head in a clothes rack, popped up and said, "Well lets go look for her."  
  
Gohan and Reene looked around at the lab they were now in and then at the short red hared girl that brought them there. She seemed to be floating while sitting down while typing at a keyboard that was just some buttons floating in midair. "Wow, you fixed your lab so quickly this time Washu." Sasami said. "Of course," Washu replied, "I am the greatest genius of all time." Then two smaller versions of Washu appeared on her shoulders and said "You're the best Washu" and "You're number 1 Washu" Washu turned to Gohan and said "I'd like to start my experiments right away." and a target appeared on a padded section of the wall. "Now hit this as hard as you can," Washu began, "due to your age I'll start you on level one resistance." Washu then motioned to Gohan to hit the target spot as hard as he could. Gohan shrugged and smashed his fist into the target, sending it flying to the other side of the lab. Washu turned to the keypad and started typing again and finally said, "Lets try level 100 resistance." She then hit a button and another target dropped into place. Gohan punched that one too and sent it flying as well. "Well I can see where this is going," Washu said, "But lets try something different." She then pushed another button and a robot came out of the wall with a gun in it's hand. "Washu," Sasami said, "you said you wouldn't hurt him." They all turned their eyes back to Gohan who began to power up. "Impressive" was all Washu could say when she turned to her computer to check on his power level. "950,000 already" Washu said. Gohan stopped powering up and raised his hands above his head with his palms facing the robot. He grabbed his left arm right below the wrist, aimed his palm at the robot and shouted "Masenka" and an enormous amount of energy shot from his hand and destroyed the robot. The three girls just stood there with their mouths hanging open, never had they seem a blast like that come from a little boy like Gohan. Gohan just dusted off his hands and said "That's nothing, you should see what my dad and Vageta can do, now they can fight.  
  
Back at the carnival, Vageta was looking for something to break and getting into a worse mood by all the people around so he couldn't power up. Tenchi in the meantime was trying to get away from Ryoko again, but was having no luck. He ran into Vageta trying to get away from her and Vageta clenched his fist in anger, while picking Tenchi up with his other hand. "You picked the wrong time to run into me." Vageta said in a threatening voice just as Ryoko appeared. "Hey you," Ryoko shouted, "Leave my Tenchi alone unless you want trouble." Vageta looked at Ryoko and smiled an evil smile. "Sounds to me like you meant a fight." Vageta said still holding Tenchi by the collar. "That's right," Ryoko said, "Now put him down, or else." Vageta laughed and said "Fine I choose, or else." then he threw Tenchi into the next tent. Ryoko screamed in anger as she rushed at Vageta with an energy sword in hand, but Vageta disappeared as she took a swipe at him. "Huh?" Ryoko said as she floated up in the air and looked around for him. "Why does everyone look on the ground for me?" Vageta said as he hit Ryoko to the ground. Ryoko rolled to her back and looked up to see several orbs of energy flying at her. She teleported to the air above Vageta and was about to return the hit, when he spun around and hit her in the stomach, causing her to double over from having the wind knocked out of her, then Vageta did a double hand slam to her back sending her crashing to the ground again. Tenchi ran over to Ryoko to see if she was still alive "Just unconscious." Tenchi thought as he checked Ryoko's pulse, he then let out a sigh of relief then turned to Vageta who was now on the ground with his arms folded across his chest and laughing to himself. "I feel a little better now," Vageta said, "be sure to tell her that when she wakes up, I may want to fight her again someday." With that said Vageta powered up and left the carnival to find something to train on. Just then one of Washu's portal opened near Tenchi and Reene, Gohan and Sasami jumped out. "Washu, wait." Tenchi called out as the portal began to close. The portal then grew back to it's normal size and Washu stuck her head out. "Hi Tenchi, what can I do for you?" Washu said. "Can you take Ryoko home?" Tenchi asked. "Sure I can if you tell me where she is." Washu said. Tenchi then stepped to the side and Washu saw Ryoko on the ground. "Oh no, what happened to her?" Washu asked with concern in her voice. "Some guy named Vageta beat her up, then left." Tenchi explained. Gohan suddenly appeared by Ryoko and checked her pulse. "Vageta must not have even been going at a percent of his power, she's still alive." Gohan said. Washu extended the portal enough to fit Ryoko's body the she said "Please bring Ryoko in here." Tenchi started to walk to Ryoko and then he noticed Gohan had already picked her up and was floating to the portal. He dropped Ryoko off in the portal and then flew out as it closed. "Excuse me," Tenchi said to Gohan, "forgive me if this sounds stupid, but are you an alien." Gohan nodded and said, "I'm a Saiyan, my father and Vageta are the last two full blood Saiyans left, me and Trunks are only half Saiyan."  
  
The next few hours went by without much trouble since Vageta left the carnival, and Ryoko was unconscious at the Masaki house. Vageta returned after finding nothing else to do and looked for Bulma and Trunks. "At least my son will train with me." Vageta thought. At that moment in the northwest corner of the carnival, three portals opened and two guys and a woman dropped out. "Are you sure we'll find the Pegasus here, Fisheye?" the guy with red hair said. "Of course it is. Almost all of Tokyo is here today, Someone must have it." the woman said. The guy with blond hair said, "we better start looking. Since this is a carnival, maybe we wont need a disguise. Just watch out for the sailor brats." The three people separated and disappeared into the crowd looking for the person with the Pegasus in their dream. Just then, a pink van pulled up to the south gate and a young blond, a guy with black hair, and a big guy with orange hair stepped out of the van. "Well 18, it looks like Goku and Vageta are both here." the guy with black hair said. "Yes, and they are not alone, the others are here to 17." the blond hared girl said. the tall guy said nothing but followed the other two to the gate. "Stop there," the guard said, "do you have tickets?" 18 walked up to the guard and said "We don't need tickets. We'll come and go as we please." She then picked the guard up by the throat and threw him to the ground.   
  
Tenchi had managed to avoid the others when there was loud screaming coming from about twenty feet away. Tenchi rushed through the crowd as best he could and saw the guy that beat up Ryoko fighting two teens with blond and black hair and a tall guy in a green and black suit. Tenchi activated his armor and rushed out to the fight. the guy with black hair saw Tenchi heading toward them and said "Leave this area. This is between 18 and Vageta." Tenchi watched as 18 easily gained the upper hand in the fight. Meanwhile, Hawkeye, Fisheye and Tigereye started checking people for their dreams. Goku heard the cries of panic near him and called for Trunks to back him up. Trunks arrived first then Goku arrived and they freed the women Hawkeye and Tigereye were checking. Then they heard Fisheye say "1," and a board came up behind Goku, "2," then Goku was shackled to the board and Fisheye came closer, but before she could finish, Goku busted free of the shackles and then destroyed the board. the three villains summoned a monster to fight Goku and Trunks. The monsters that were summoned were about to attack when five shadows fell over the lot they were in. Goku and Trunks turned to see what they were and almost fell down laughing when they saw the Sailor Scouts in their uniforms. "Why are you laughing at us?" the Scout in the middle asked, "We are here to save you." Goku stopped laughing long enough to go Super Saiyan and then said, "You think we need help with these things?" Goku said pointing to the monsters before laughing again. Trunks had finally stopped laughing and turned into a Super Saiyan as well. He could hear the scouts in the back saying something about how he can change his hair color. Trunks and Goku faced the monsters and cupped their hands by their hips and at the same time said, "KA..ME..YA..ME..YA..HA!!!" When they shouted HA, they trusted their hands forward and shot two beams of energy at the monsters, incinerating them instantly. The sailor scouts then jumped down to Goku and Trunks and introduced themselves. "I'm Sailor Moon." the one with two long blond pigtails said. "I'm Sailor Venus." the one with long blond hair said. "I'm Sailor Mercury." The blue hared scout said. "I'm Sailor Mars." The black hared scout said. "I'm Sailor Jupiter." The brunette hared scout said with a wink to Trunks, who turned red when he noticed it was for him. Then two more people appeared, one was a guy in a tuxedo and the other was a little girl with pink hair and a pink outfit like the other scouts were wearing. "Never fear, Tuxedo Mask is here." the guy said as he ran over to the other scouts. Goku just scratched his head and said, "Hasn't that been said by someone else before?" The little girl finally made it up to the others and said "I'm Sailor MiniMoon." Sailor moon looked at Goku again and said, "I know you, you were that guy in the pie eating contest that ran away after finding out he couldn't beat such a pretty lady with an appetite." After she said that, everyone around her facevaulted. Goku stood back up and said, "You think a lot of yourself don't you? I only left because Chi-Chi would've been very angry at me." This time Sailor moon facevaulted then said, "How did you know it was me?" Goku just laughed and said, "It's not hard to figure out. I mean all you did was put on a miniskirt, boots, gloves, a tiara, and those orbs in your hair. You didn't even try to change your voice a bit or even cover your face a little, except for him." Just then Gohan came flying by them shouting urgently. "Dad, Dad you have to come quick. The androids are here, and their fighting Vageta and some guy in a white suit." Goku, Trunks and Gohan powered up and took off at full speed where the androids were. When the androids noticed Goku, Trunks and Gohan nearby, 16 and 17 both turned to confront them. Tenchi had begun to attack 18 dispite Vageta's refusal for his help. 16 jumped into the air and charged at Goku at full speed. Goku easily dodged and they began exchanging blows. 17 was occupied with Gohan and Trunks as they both tried to get him. Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone and Mihoshi arrived a few moments later but at the same time the Sailor Scouts appeared on the opposite side. They all just watched as the three androids fought the Z fighters and Tenchi. Ayeka surrounded Tenchi with a force field to protect him from a blast from 18. Ryoko had just recovered from her fight with Vageta and teleported to the carnival which was now empty except for the androids, the Z fighters, the Sailor Scouts, Tenchi and the others. The androids gathered together and fired rapid blasts all over the place, knocking everyone to the ground. Gohan had managed to stay up, but he wasn't able to fight the androids alone, Ryoko was also still in the air but wasn't strong enough to beat the androids even with Gohan's help. all they could do was watch as the androids went over to Goku and aimed their plasma cannons at him and charge up for a maximum blast. As they charged up, Piccolo appeared and punched 17 and 18 away from Goku, only to have them counter with several punches of their own, knocking Piccolo out cold. 16 finally reached maximum power and blasted Goku at point blank range. When the blast was over, Goku was no longer there. The androids laughed maniacally and no other sound could be heard except for Gohan's yelling in anger. The androids stopped laughing when Gohan started to get covered be a golden glow. "His power level is rising higher than I thought was ever possible. Everyone watched at Gohan's hair stood straight up and turned a golden blond, then his eyes turned green. He crossed his arms above his head again, but only the other Z fighters, Sasami and Reene knew what he was doing. "Masenka!" Gohan shouted as he formed energy in his hands. He then brought his hands forward and yelled out at the androids as well as firing a blast that destroyed the androids. Gohan floated to the ground then ran to the spot where Goku was. Tenchi was the first one to come up to Gohan, who had started to cry. Then Chi-Chi and Bulma ran over to where they were. Bulma gave a hug to Trunks and Vageta, while Chi-Chi ran over to her son who was still looking at the spot where his dad was. Chi-Chi began to cry as well, then led her son away to their car sobbing, "He's gone again." Tenchi and the others went back to the house still thinking about how Goku died in battle then his son destroyed the androids. the rest of the Z fighter made their way back to their home and the Sailor Scouts left as well. None of them would forget this day and the events that happened. They met again the next year when they all wanted to look through the carnival one more time. Gohan and Chi-Chi were still depressed more than any of them. Vageta seemed to be happy while the others were still a little depressed walking around the ruins of the carnival. Suddenly a ball of light grew out of nothing then grew to the side of a door. They waited to see what would come out of the portal. Gohan and Chi-Chi suddenly got happier and rushed to the portal when they realized who was coming through, while the others just stared in wonder and confusion. Suddenly they came back out and so did Goku. Vageta's mood suddenly dropped while the others stared now In shock. "How did you manage to get back this time Kakarot? As I recall, you were already wished back to life with the Earth's Dragon Balls." Goku just laughed and said, "It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some time." Tenchi suddenly said without thinking, "Why doesn't everyone come to my house? We have enough rooms and you can tell us your story then." Later that afternoon, everyone was at Tenchi's house having a party. Gohan was showing off his new power to Reene and Sasami, while Trunks and Leeta went off outside together. Vageta was bored since there was nothing to fight. Goku noticed his son with Sasami and Reene and said "It looks like my little Gohan is becoming quite the ladies man." Gohan heard him and turned red in embarrassment. Bulma came in through the front door as Trunks a Leeta came in through the back door. Tenchi's dad had drank too much sake and was about to show off some of Tenchi's baby photo's to their new friends. Tenchi quickly stopped his dad and took the pictures up to the attic to hide them. "So when do I get to see your baby photos Trunks?" Leeta asked jokingly. Trunks confused her when he said, "Actually they haven't been taken yet. But you can see me as a baby now." He then pointed to the baby Bulma was holding in her arms. The others turned to see what Trunks was pointing to and got confused looks, except for the Z fighters of course. Bulma noticed everyone's confusion and said, "That is my son from the future, This is Trunks of the present. Isn't he cute?" Trunks turned red and tried to lead Leeta away. When it got dark out, everyone gathered in the living room as Goku told them how he managed to return to life this time. After his story was over, they all said their good-byes and left for their homes. They continued to meet every month to keep their friendships going as long as possible.  



End file.
